The lost phone
by Wally-Waterson
Summary: Kenny lost his precious mobile diary which contains information not means for mortal eyes


_**So this is a so called "one shot" that I did for an examination a few weeks/months ago and I felt like posting it up here xD It is a 1 hour work so don't expect much :3**_

_**Note:This contains yaoi so beware~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own south park or their characters,if I did i wouldn't be here**_-

* * *

_I looked for my handphone ,searching everywhere for it. Where could I have placed it? I ran to my bed and lifted my mattress to check but found nothing that resembled my electronice device. After a while,a thought came crashing through the roof of my mind. What if someone had taken it? The thought lingered in my mind,creating the expression of horror on my face without my conscious realization. No one must read what I have written on my mobile diary. No one should know my horrible past,the crush I had on him,especially not him. My face switched from horror to panic as I continued to search for my phone,clearly knowing that someone has teken my phone. It must have been to satisfy the fear that the truth would be shown around like an art piece on display in a museum. After an hour with no results,I gave up and decided it was best that I find out tomorrow whether he has it or not._

_Rays of sunlight shone through my curtains as I sat up on my bed yawning and stretching. I picked up the alarm clock from the floor and stared into it. It read '6:55am'. I continued to stare until the realization hit me. "Oh God I'm LATE!" I yelled in frustration as I ran to the toilet with my uniform and towel. Rushing through the process of showering,brushing my teeth and putting on my uniform,all under the time span of 3 minutes.I then went to the kitchen area,putting on my socks on the way. I gulped down the coffee my mother made for me before leaving for work and stuffed my feet into the pair of tight white shoes. I left my home in a hurry,taking the bag which I already packed last night and ran as fast as my legs could carry me._

_After almost falling down a flight of stairs,bumping into at least five people and almost getting hit by the three cars,I reached school surprisingly without a scratch. The first thing I obviously did was to run to my classroom to look for my handphone. No such luck. I sighed as I walked out of the room with the saddest face i could muster at the moment. It gave me alone time and a lot of etes were on me as I trudged to the assembly area. When I was about to arrive at my destination,a strong grip on my hand pulled me away. I did not hav e the energy to struggle so I just allowed myself to be dragged through the crowds of students who were still staring. "Don't they have better things to do?" I muttered. But it was not everyday you see a guy being dragged by another one through school so i really cannot blame them. Speaking of the guy,who was he anyways? Before I could turn to look,he let go of my hand as we arrived at the fourth level boys' toilet. I turned to stare at the person in question,filled with anger that I was going to be late after all that running. But my heart melted when I saw who it was. It was Butters,the guys I had my eyes on since two years ago. However,I froze when he took out my phone from his pocket,already knowing that he had read its content with the look on his face and guessing the question he was going to throw at me._

_"Why do you l...like m...me?" He stuttered out. His voice enchanted me,making me forget the present for a few moments but sadly it could not stay that way. He asked once more while shaking me "Kenny,answer me!" I breathed in and out,slowly closing and opening my eyes as I did do. It was time to confess. "If you really want to know then here are the reasons. You're so god damn cute,your baby blue eyes makes me feel like I'm staring at the definition of beauty. Your voice is so mesmerizing it sends me to another dimension. Your accent is so sexy I stop doing whatever it is I'm doing just to hear it. Your scent is so heavenly that I wish I had perfume which smelled like you. You define perfection in my dictionary and that is why I love you,Leopald Butters Stotch."_

_His face turned bright red when I was done,which was really cute."W...well if I knew this I...i would have confessed much earlier too." My face was wide with shock as I heard the words coming out of his mouth. He liked me? Why would he? I was the exact opposite of his perfection. As iof he read my mind,he said. "Have you e...ever heard o...of the term 'opposites a...attract'? I guess we were m...meant to be together." He was so cute and since I did not have to hide my feelings anymore,I kissed him right smack on the lips,pouring out all my pent up love for him through our lips causing him to drop my phone. He returned with equal intensity if not more. As we both reluctantly parted,I puleed him closer to me and we stood there,enjoying each other's presence until a thought hit me. "Hey,aren't we going to be late?" Both our faces showed shock as reality came crashing down on us. We both held our hands as we ran to the assembly area,grinning like the idiots we are,leaving my phone on the ground,the little mobile device which gave us the courage to display our love for each other._

* * *

Teacher's notes:Too long! Write within the word limit. Interesting story; keep your sentances short and clear

_**So what was it,hope you didn't waste your time reading it though you probably did,please leave a review so I can improve a little bit xD Stay awesome and have a lovely day~**_


End file.
